Dark-Digidestined
The Dark-Digidestined are a group of evil Digidestined chosen by an black core instead of an elder. They like to cause trouble in the Digital World by harming and enslaving the Digimon. They even go after other people's Digimon. They also like to use Digimon in their experiments enjoying them feeling pain. It is up to the good Digidestined to stop them. They have Dark-Digivices which can turn to good if they want to join the heroes side. They even went as to so low go after baby Digimon and baby Pokémon. They tried to capture Gatomon, Kari's partner, Patamon, TK's partner, Veemon or DemiVeemon, Davis's partner, MarineAngemon, Kenta's partner,Terriermon, Henry's partner, Lopmon, Suzie's partner, Palmon, Mimi's partner, Renamon, Rika's partner, Hawkmon, Yolei's partner, Guilmon, Takato's partner Digimon, Tsukaimon, Michelle's partner, Monodramon, Ariel's partner, Psychemon, Crystal's partner, Gizamon, Marcus's partner, Gazimon, Faith's partner, Muchomon, Charles's partner, Otamamon, Devaney's partner, Veedramon, Cara's partner, Gatomon, Patrick's partner, Dokunemon, Katrese's partner, Salamon & DemiVeemon, Gillian's two partner Digimon, GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, & PeppermintRenamon, Gabrielle's three partner Digimon, MarineAngemon, Matt Smith's partner and other Digimon. Boss Alyssa Kelly She is the secret boss of the Dark-Digidestined. She wants all Pokémon, Digimon, Yo-Kai, and other creatures so she can use them and their powers to take over the real world and the Digital World. She messed with GoldenGatomon's programming making her attack the elders hoping to keep her from being with Gabrielle, but her plan was foiled by Patrick and GoldenGatomon was revealed to still be Gabrielle's partner Digimon. She even threatened to hurt Kokuwamon, and Salamon, Gillian's two partner Digimon, but her plan was foiled. Known Members The Digimon Empress Miley Cyrus She is a member of the Dark-Digidestined. She uses white rings to enslave Digimon. She even enslaved a lot of Bearmon. She wears a mask to disguise her identity. Patrick was the one to discover who she really was. She kidnapped Gabrielle's female Oshawott and Gabrielle's male Luvdisc enslaving them with her white rings. Oshawott came back safe, but Luvdisc's fate is still unknown. She harassed Patamon, Gatomon, and DemiVeemon trying to get the three Digimon to come with her, but they were protected by their partners and Patrick. She and Kenny Brock attempted to capture DemiVeemon and put him in a cage to take him away from his human partner, Davis tried to rescue him, but he was rescued by Patrick's drone which scared the villains away. Miley Cyrus came to tell Patrick to hand over Davis's DemiVeemon along with Kenny Brock, but Dawn, Patrick's Lightfury scared them off. She wants DemiVeemon because he's cute and wants to use and enslave him. She tried to capture Kari's partner, Gatomon two times, but she was protected by Dawn. Julie Anne Smith Once a good Digidestined, she turned to the dark side after Gabrielle disliked her because of the way she treated Gabrielle and her friend, Allie. She is self-centered and is a bitch. There is nothing to like about her. She did many nasty things in the Digital World, she tried to enslave Digimon, but was stopped by Patrick, she put a arrest warrant for Gabrielle's three partner Digimon: GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, and PeppermintRenamon hoping one of the Dark-Digidestined would bring them to her, her evil plan was foiled by Patrick, she invented a pie machine which would kill Digimon by deleting their data and turn them into pies so she could eat them, she selected DemiVeemon, Davis's partner Digimon as her first target, but both Davis and Patrick saved DemiVeemon, destroyed the pie machine, and scared off Julie Anne Smith. Darinara Hyde Gabrielle's rival and mortal enemy, she is one of the evil Digidestined. She enjoys harming Digimon. She and another Dark-Digidestined tried to capture PeppermintRenamon hoping to use her data for evil purposes. Chris Herd Once a kindhearted boy who liked Gabrielle, because she rejected him, he was chosen by the black core becoming a Dark-Digidestined. He once captured Kari's partner, Gatomon to lure Kari there. Mustaf Patrick's rival and mortal enemy. Janet Chatel Kathy Chatel's daughter and eldest child, Janet is a Dark-Digidestined just like her mother was. One day, she tried to go after the new Digidestineds' partner Digimon hoping to enslave them with a bunch of Vilemon at her side, but her plan was foiled by Patrick and the other good Digidestined. One day, she was running amuck naked and tried to capture DemiVeemon, Gatomon, and Patamon placing them in a cage, but the three Digimon were rescued by Patrick and their partners. She even tried to go after Gabrielle's partner Digimon, but was stopped. One day, she was harassing a group of Salamon, Tanemon, DemiVeemon, and Dorumon. Kathy Chatel Kathy Chatel was an evil Digidestined from the start, she tried to steal her younger brother, Kyle's two partner Digimon, Doggymon, and Gatomon. Unnamed teenage girl with green dyed hair and a nose pierce She tried to capture Gabrielle's Digimon for the boss, she ordered Gabrielle to tell her where her Digimon were or she would slit Patrick's throat, but she was defeated by Pikachu. Unnamed teenage tattooed boy He tried to capture Gabrielle's Salamon, Tokomon, Agumon, and Gomamon for the boss, but was defeated by Patrick. Kenny Brock Kenny Brock is both Charles and Gabrielle's mortal enemy. He was thought to be destroyed by Patrick. One time, he tried to capture Veemon, Davis's partner, but he was rescued by Davis and Patrick. After being banished from the Digital World, he captured DemiVeemon, Davis's partner Digimon's In-Training form and tried to run off with him, but DemiVeemon was rescued by Davis, Kari, and Patrick. Former Members Unnamed pierced faced kid This unnamed kid tried to go after PeppermintRenamon, but was killed by Patrick's Pikachu. Unnamed 12 year old girl She tried to steal everybody's Pokémon and Digimon and other creatures for the boss, but she was defeated by Patrick. Convinced by Patrick to join the good side, she is now spying on the Dark-Digidestined. She used to whip her partner Digimon, but now treats him better.Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Digimon-Abusers Category:Pokemon-Abusers Category:Animal-Abusers Category:Villains Category:Dark-Digidestined